VirusMS
VirusMS is a current member of the Khans, who served under the flag of the Khans since he have started playing FOnline: Reloaded. His service to the clan includes only a full year, but his loyalty is out of doubt at the moment being. Initiation to the Khans and Khanscription Half a month after VirusMS joined FOnline: Reloaded, by the end of November 2015, VirusMS was encountered and got assisted to by Donnie Darko. Next day he would be led to a trap by a bluesuit who later appeared to be Gargantua himself. That was the most amazing initiation in a clan I had throughout the years. I was led by Garg into a trap just to have all of my character's bones and eyes broken and to be initiated into the Khans as a Khanscript under the penalty of death in order I would have failed to comply. - VirusMS, about his initiation to the Khans. After being beaten up to almost-dead state by the Khans, he would pledge his loyalty to them. With his Khanscription initiated, he got a Drill Sergeant named Gwinbleidd assigned to him so he could learn Khan ways of domination of the wastes. As a Khanscript, he was doing odd jobs for the Khans, which included (but was not limited to) junk collecting, locker hunting, crafting, praising Lord Bison and Gargantua on daily basis, and so on. "At the time of being a Khanscript I can assume I was almost a slave; Khans’ property. But, since I am writing this, you must know by now that things were ought to change." - One of earliest entries in VirusMS's journal found in his junking shack. In 2015, Khanscription was concluded once a Khanscript had ten dead men scalped and participated at least one time in Thunderdome. VirusMS achieved both goals in around a month or so, and by the end of December he was promoted to Marauder. Being a good student, VirusMS learns how to play FOnline: Reloaded fast, and by the rank of Marauder he is already able to join the Khans in Town Controls and Patrols with his newly gained skill. However, being unable to participate in Khan activities due to real life reasons, he had to vanish from the Khans for two and a half months. Maraudership Having done with his real life business for the time being, VirusMS makes a comeback to the clan in February 2016 and rejoins the activities he missed in due time. During the whole period of maraudership and further, he does heavy promotional work for the Khans, spreading word of wisdom and faith in regards of Khans' reign around the wastes of FOnline: Reloaded. In between March and June, VirusMS attempts to initiate a raid on San Andreas Multiplayer roleplay server and even codes one himself, but the raid never starts and, after four months of uptime, he closes it, keeping all donation gains for himself due to his Khan nature. In late April, VirusMS is assigned by Gargantua to make some screenshots and translations of Black Company Mod, a modification for singleplayer Fallout Tactics Demo made by Voytek a long time ago, which replaces the foe faction with the Khans including Viren himself. He then makes a fake diary of TBC-Moonbiter to go along with the mod. All of the research done then was posted in Vault 15 Archives and still resides there.[1] Around September 2016, he gets promoted to Raider for all his accomplishments to the Khans so far. Raidership As a Raider, VirusMS dedicates himself to Mengelito by becoming his herald. He also creates a society called Swedish Mengquisition, which is a personal secret service for Mengelito. Its goal is to promote Khans and Mengelito's image and to deal with any problems Mengelito has (in reasonable borders) At the end of August - beginning of September 2017, Killer1986Chris accidentally nukes the town of Klamath more exact information. Somewhere around 12th September, VirusMS unleashes hell on the wastes of FOnline: Reloaded. On the orders from Doctor Mengelito, he launches four nuclear rockets from underground Khan silos, which then turn Hub, Junktown and Boneyard into the ashes. The last of those nuclear rockets, unfortunately, gets disarmed while on its way by Kilgore's administrative beam disabling the server, thus never making its destination vanish.[2] It appears that while VirusMS was onto the task, Dr. Mengelito was watching him and recorded every bit of the assignment, after which he released the materials into the web for promotional use. Being blamed for server destruction by administration of the server, and almost getting banned due to the occurance, VirusMS jokingly claims that "it's all Killer1986Chris's fault", which enforced this meme even further. Having the task completed, VirusMS is, beginning from the moment the materials were released, becomes the Legend of the Khans on Mengelito's demand. Having one of the highest honors bestowed upon him his opinion - editor remark, he does his job as Mengelito's herald, personal assistant and inquisitor with even more passion ever since. Mengelito assigned VirusMS two more tasks that are yet classified as TOP SECRET and thus are unavailable for public or any other Khans in this wikia. Interesting Facts - VirusMS never pledged his loyalty to General M. Bison (and to his cult in particular) when he still was the General. - Nobody ever tried to take over his positon as Dr. Mengelito's herald ever since he took it over himself. - As of now, there are only two members of Swedish Mengquisition: VirusMS and Lawlsox. - VirusMS is the only russian Khan prior to the date this article has been written.